Sword of the Hunter - Session 2
Dramatis Personae 0Marco A. Campanella: Collateral Damage Hunter. 0Abigail L. Adler: Fallen Angel. All tsundere. All loli. 0Alexia ???: Dark, brooding, and a vampire. The coastal breeze feels nice as you stare at the waves lapping against the cliffbase. "Marco, have you found out where we are yet?" An irate Abby stands behind you, arms crossed. 1"We are by the ocean." 1"Somewhere in Europe." 2"No clue." "Figured as much, you're unreliable as always." She paces around, cheeks puffed out. You walk around from the cliff edge, and look around. Its not much more than a forest all around. 0"Well, you don't have much a much better idea, do you?" 1"Can't you at least sense where our query is?" 2". . ." Wandering around in the forest has done no good for either of you. Abby seems especially irate, not having eaten for a day after all. You only take solace in the fact that the vampire should be near. 3". . .You know, we could always kill a squirrel or something." 0"You have any idea where that vampire would be?" 0". . ." She gives a blank look. "Look, I'm not that hungry." She turns back around, and points ahead. "I think I can lead us to her. I can sense something coming from. . .there." 1"There? That's a specific direction. . .right?" 0"I'm that hungry." 3". . .You're technically a demon. Why would you need to eat anyway?" "I still have a body don't I? I don't need to eat as much is all." She continues to drudge onward. You can clearly see her waving though. The stomach rumbling says otherwise too. 1"Are you SURE you aren't that hungry?" 2Oh wait that was my stomach. 0"Uh huh." She looks back with a smirk at the noise. "Well I do believe if you didn't botch every job, we wouldn't be hungry. Hm?" Another rumble. This one was most definitely her. 0"I'm pretty sure its because of the forest. Not money." 0"The squirrel is always an option." 3"Lets solve this later. . .just lead us to the vampire." "Well, I'm sure that this place has no collateral damage potential." She turns around and continues onward. "I hope." 0"There's always a forest fire." 3"But the valuable stuff is the best to break." 1". . ." "I'll ignore that." You continue onward for only a short while. Eventually you enter clearing, an old worn down mansion sitting in the middle. "That must be it." 1"Welcoming." 0"Well, what are we waiting for?" "Clearly its abandoned. That and I thought we had no idea where we were. Unless you suddenly had an epiphany." She moves onward, forming a weapon with her right hand. A scythe. 0"Woah, weapons already?" 1"You know he said to subdue it. Not kill." 4". . .Right." "Well, are you going to arm yourself?" You two are at the door. The entire mansion looks even more decrepit from up close. Must be almost half a century old. 1"Man, this place is OLD." 2Arm yourself. 3"Nah, you look like you have it covered." "Right, you're hiding behind a 10 year old girl. Just so you know." She flourishes the scythe. You slowly creak the open open, and it immediately falls to the ground after opening about two inches. 3"Yup, this place is old." 1"Technically, you're 12." 0". . ." The two of you head inside, the entire place smells of mothballs and mildew. Not exactly the most pleasant place. "The aura is strong, she's most definitely here." Abby starts looking around. 0Look in the basement. 2Try the master bedroom. 1Dining room. Well, you figure that the master bedroom would be the best bet. Its fairly obvious, too. There was an extremely ornate door amongst the wreckage of a mansion. 0Knock. 3Kick it down. 0Open it slowly. You kick down the door, a yelp of surprise following it. Sitting on the bed was a rather lithe blonde figure. She stares at you for a moment, ". . .W-who are you?" 5"Hi, I'm here to subdue you." 0". . ." 0"The guy whos probably here to destroy the mansion." She shirks away even more, pulling up the blankets to cover herself. "You're here to what?" Abby shows up behind you, and stares at the scene. ". . .Did you already manage to scare her?" 3"You're the one with the scythe." 1". . ." 0"Are you sure she needs to be hunted?" "Well we are here to hunt her." She flourishes the scythe again. Little miss vampire pulls back even more now, "E-eh?!" The only thing you can see now peeking out of the blankets is the tip of her head. 3"You sure? She's kinda cute." 0"Well. . .I'll leave her to you then." "Well, cute or not she's the ticket to my next meal." She begins to push you aside with the butt of her scythe. "If you want to do anything else, you'll have to stop me first." 0Do nothing. 5Flip her skirt. 0Pull her back. Did she even change? Oh well time to check. As she walks past you, you lift the hem of her skirt up. Though you do it with a little too much force and manage to trip her. She lands ass up. 1"White, huh? When did you find time to change?" 0"Oh so you took my advice huh? White suits everyone fine." 3Just enjoy the view. The white blends with her pale skin well. Its almost like shes wearing nothing at all. Course, she still is armed and, while shining a luminescent red, swings her scythe at you. "Y-you IDIOT!" 3Duck. "Woah! That's dangerous!" 1Summon a weapon and parry. 0Jump back. "Woah! Woah!" The scythe swings right above your head. "Idiot!" She continues swinging, and you continue dodging. The noise is suddenly broken by the sound of giggling. Miss vampire seems to be laughing at you two 0". . .Are you SURE we have to kill her?" 5Abby is still on your ass. Calm her down first. She's still red. You're not quite sure if its from embarrassment or anger. Quick with your hands, you manage to somehow catch her scythe by the shaft. Still hurt though. "H-hey! Let go!" 1"You're trying to decapitate me. No." 3"If its any consolation, you have a very nice ass for a 12 year old." 1Wrestle the scythe from her. Smart. She rips the scythe from your grip and with strength not fitting her appearance, knocks you to the ground. The blade is now inches away from your face. "Y-you. . .you. . ." 0"Wait! Think this through!" 3"I'm only trying to compliment you!" 2". . .Im screwed no matter what huh?" Shes still fuming, "Its not working!" Suddenly, a nu- you hear Miss Vampire laughing even harder now. "You. . .you two get along very well don't you?" 0"I'm not sure what your sense of good friends is, miss." 3". . .Um, sure?" 0". . ." Abby immediately wheels around, swinging the scythe clean through the door frame. "No, no we're not! And aren't you supposed to be this evil vampire thing?!" 3"You know, that was the point I was trying to make." 0". . ." 0Just get up from the floor. "Well. . .what else are we supposed to do?" She lowers her scythe, turning around to you. You stand up, and dust yourself off. "Job said to subdue her." 0"I thought it said to get rid of her." 0"Didn't say kill." 5"How about we ask her?" Miss vampire fidgets underneath the blankets, "U-um, ask me what?" Abby gives her a look. "For as regal as she looks, she sure is awkward." 0"Well, a name would be helpful." 4"I dunno, I find that pretty cute Abby." 0"Uhm, well why are you here?" You can see Abby's eye twitch a little. "Of course you do. Now I KNOW I can't leave you here alone with her." A bit of jealousy? Otherwise, you notice miss vampire has shrunk back into the sheets. 2"What are you doing here. . .miss. . .um. . ." 0"A name would be helpful." "Alexia. . .my name is Alexia." She emerges from the blankets, at least halfway. Doesn't seem like she has more than a dress-gown on. "I'm. . .I'm not sure why I'm here. I just was. . ." 1"How long have you been here?" 0"Well, Abby. What do you think?" 3"You're awfully shy for what Im told is a powerful demoness." She tilts her head, "Eh?" Abby taps her foot, "Not even aware of her own power, huh? The aura is near arch-demon levels." Sighing, she dismisses the scythe in her hand. "What now?" 1"Well the job just said to get rid of her. I guess from the mansion." 3"Take her with us?" 1"Guess you lost the urge to kill her, huh?" "You want us, the same people who could barely afford gas, to take an archdemoness with us?" Abby gives you an exasperated look. 3"Well. . .yeah." 0"Yes." 1"Um. . .on second thought. . ." She summons the scythe again, whacking you across the head with the shaft. "Idiot! How would we even begin to take care of her?" You rub the back of your head. 0"Hey Alexia. . .whens the last time you ate anything?" 6"She's a vampire, right? She can drink my blood." 0"We'll manage?" The amount of disbelief on Abby's face is overwhelming. She can't even bring herself to whack you it seems. ". . .Seriously?" You look back at Alexia, she's been silently staring at the scene. 2"Well maybe I can get some vampire abilities or something." 1"Yes. Dead serious." 0"Well, what do you think about this Alexia?" "You know what. Just do whatever you want. I'm done dealing with that stupidity." She dismisses the scythe yet again and leaves the room. The door's still kicked down. 1"So what do you say? Come with us? 1"You can just drink my blood without converting me, right?" 2"Well. . .-I- at least welcome you with open arms. "U-um. . .I can't step into the sunlight. . .So I'm not sure. . ." She fidgets underneath the blanket some more. 4"Vampires can hide in shadows, right? Just hide in mine." method 0"How about you take the blanket with you? Just cover yourself." Erio 0"Isn't that just how the stories told it? sunlight tradition "Ah. . .right." She slides out of the covers, and you notice she really is wearing NOTHING but the gown. And its somewhat transparent. She approaches you, or rather your shadow. 5Enjoy the view. You can get clothes later. 0"Um. . .maybe you should get dressed properly first." You keep your eyes on the goods as she walks behind you. Seems like she didn't notice. "I've. . .I've always wanted to see more of the outside. . .Um, thank you. . .Uh." 0"Its Marco. Or you can just call me Marc." 1"Marco, and don't worry about it." She smiles, and sinks into your shadow. You feel somewhat heavier, but its nothing you can't get used to. You walk out of the room and into the common area where Abby is waiting. "You done?" 1"Yup, don't worry about it." 0Shes holding up an envelope, "Job man gave this to me, said to open it after we finished this." 0"Must be the other thing in Europe." 0You rip open the envelope and read the contents: 0"Well one of two things happens now. If you managed to get the 1vampire out peacefully, I've got a large bonus. If not, then the same 0payment applies. Otherwise, theres an informant waiting for you 0in the nearest city. Godspeed." 0Oh good, seems like things are finally looking up for you. Too bad we're still fucking lost. 7SWORD OF THE HUNTER/ SESSION 2/ END